


Echo In The Mirror

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam can't sleep. Inspired by Echo by Vocaloid.Author: Garter





	Echo In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored, so here's a thing.

_The clock stopped ticking forever ago. How long have I been up? I don’t know._  
I can’t get a grip, but I can’t let go. There wasn’t anything to hold onto, though!  
Why can’t I see? Why can’t I see? All the colors that you see?  
Please, can I be? Please, can I be? Colorful and free? 

The clock stopped ticking a long time ago, or at least Sam had tuned it out. It didn’t matter how late it was. He wasn’t going to sleep anyway. Sam couldn’t see Lucifer in the darkness, but he felt those icy blue eyes watching him from somewhere, and he shivered.

“Cold, Sam?” Lucifer asked from somewhere in the room. “I can get you another blanket.”

Sam rolled over to face Dean, who was passed out in his own bed a few feet away. If only Sam could sleep so peacefully. Or at all. He felt the bed dip as Lucifer sat down beside him. “I suffer from insomnia, too,” the devil said nonchalantly. “We should talk about it sometime.”

Lucifer just wouldn’t give up. He had promised to never hurt Sam, then he turned around and decided to keep him awake until he died. There were times when Sam was just about ready to give up, but Dean kept him grounded. Dean needed him.

“I need you too,” Lucifer said, wounded, “but you don’t seem to care.” Right. Lucifer could read Sam’s mind. But that was only because he wasn’t real. He was a hallucination, nothing more.

“You think that, do you?” the devil asked, amused. “If I’m a hallucination, I’m a pretty powerful one. Because I can do this.” The world turned black and white. “And this.” They were on a beach now. “And this.” Now they were back in the Cage.

_What the hell’s going on? Can someone tell me please_  
Why I’m switching faster than the channels on TV?  
I’m black, then I’m white. No! Something isn’t right!  
My enemy’s invisible. I don’t know how to fight. 

“Stop it,” Sam muttered.

“Does he speak? He speaks!” Lucifer clapped his hands delightedly. “Oh, I knew you’d come around eventually. It’s human nature, you know.” And they were back in the hotel room, Dean sleeping peacefully across from Sam.

“How long has it been?” Sam asked. He wasn’t asking Lucifer, or anyone specific at all, but it was the devil who heard him and the devil who answered.

“Long enough. Can you take the heat?”

Sam didn’t answer, just squeezed his eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to drift off. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as the room warmed up slowly. Sam looked around and saw flames licking at the bedposts. These flames weren’t real. But they sure as hell felt like it.

_I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.  
I’m gonna run away now, and never look back._

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked.

“Depends if I’m real or not,” Lucifer said. “If I’m not, and I’m just a hallucination, then I’m still in the Cage. But I don’t have my playmate. I have to pass the time somehow.” Lucifer shifted. “But if I _am_ real, well, then obviously I have a different motive.”

“Which would be?”

“I can’t tell you yet.” Lucifer grinned and faded into the darkness with the flames.

“Lucifer?” Sam called. “I wasn’t done. Lucifer!”

Sam’s heart pounded the rest of the night.

_The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When I’m up against the echo in the mirror._


End file.
